hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Traditions of the Trade
Traditions of the Trade is the 9th mission in Hitman: Codename 47. It was remastered as the 7th mission in Hitman: Contracts, while Agent 47 was having flashbacks. ''Hitman: Codename 47'' Background 47's objectives are to eliminate the terrorist Frantz Fuchs, as well as retrieve a chemical bomb. Briefing Welcome to Budapest. At the Thermal Bath Hotel in Budapest, a peace summit is being held. Attending are all the leaders of the world's great nations, and naturally, the renowned hotel is swarming with security. None of these notabilities are your target. The Austrian terrorist, Frantz Fuchs, is planning to blow up the hotel. If successful, it will change the world forever. Frantz Fuchs is your target. Normally we would not care about the leaders, but preventing the attack will make us popular with many governments and could mean a new clientele for our business. Our customer has requested the bomb, so you have to take it out of the hotel. Diana Burnwood, controller, The Agency Objectives *Eliminate Frantz Fuchs *Secure terrorist bomb *Escape to rendezvous point. Equipment Weapons * Pentagon knife * Fibre Wire * AMT 1911 'Hardballer' * Beretta 92 * Beretta 92, silenced * Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper * Franchi PA3/215 * Desert Eagle Mark XIX * Heckler & Koch MP5 Equipment * Kevlar Body Armor * Compass * Binoculars Weapons *Firearms ** Luger - Inside Fuchs' room. ** Desert Eagle - Used by Fuchs' bodyguards. ** Shotgun - Inside the flower box from the florist. ** Beretta 9mm Pistol - Used by hotel guards. *Melee Weapons ** Meat Cleaver - In the kitchen. ** Kitchen knife - In the kitchen. Disguises * Swimsuit * Guard * Dentist * Terrorist Guard * Bellboy * Civilian Trivia * Killing Fritz Fuchs is optional in the game, but it is an objective in Hitman: Contracts. Although not an objective in Hitman: Codename 47, it is impossible to retrieve the key for the chemical bomb room from Fritz without killing him. * If using the giveall cheat, when you get into the swim trunks and right-click the suit, you will notice some strange things like a vacuum cleaner and three towels, plus something called an 'ammosword' and blowgun darts. Plus, you will gain a normally unobtainable Derringer. * Fritz tells 47 of his heart condition, which is a hint that the intense heat of a sauna can be hazardous for him. 47 can also have conversations with Fritz in different areas of the hotel, including the restaurant where 47 advises Fritz that "fatty foods are a killer," while in the casino he insists to "always play on black" when playing roulette. * Apart from Training, this is the only mission in Codename 47 in which free disguises can be found lying on the ground, as both the bathing shorts and the bellboy disguise can be found for free in the mission. * Only the balconies of Frantz Fuchs' room and the room next to it can be entered. No other balcony doors can be opened in the hotel. * If using Fritz Fuchs' dentist disguise, the dentist's secretary will be able to see through 47's disguise. This is one of the only instances in Codename 47 of NPC's being able to see through disguises, along with the Hong Kong Chief of Police and Tzun. ''Hitman: Contracts'' Background 47's objectives are to eliminate the terrorist Frantz Fuchs and his brother Fritz Fuchs, as well as retrieve a chemical bomb. Mission Briefing Hello, 47 the Fuchs brothers are at it again. Frantz Fuchs appears to be planning to detonate a chemical bomb at a UN conference in Budapest. He's staying at the "Themal Bath Hotel". He's registered as "Bjorn Wulff", our client wants Fuchs taken out as discreetly as possible and wants the bomb retrieved, for analysis. Security is very tight, so discretion is the key. Once you've taken care of business, we'll send you a car to pick you up. Mission Details Fritz Fuchs, a practicing dentist and member of the Fuchs terrorist family, has the only known key to the X-Ray room in his suite. The bomb has been concealed in the X-Ray room of Fritz Fuch's dental office suite. Frantz Fuchs, of the international terrorist family, has developed a powerful chemical bomb and smuggled it into the reowned Thermal Bath Hotel in Budapest. Which is hosting a U.N. peace conference. Our client is a high-profile figure who prefers not to involve local authorities. We rely on you to handle this discreetly. Our client would like the bomb retrieved for analysis. Most of the conference delecates and their staffs are staying at the hotel. Security is obviously very tight, and Mr. Fuchs himself never travels without an entourage of guards. Fuchs is traveling under the alias of Bjorn Wulff. Once you assassinated the targets and retrieved the bomb, we'll send a car to get you out of there. TARGET: Frantz Fuchs "Alias, Bjorn Wulff". INFO: Frantz Fuchs of the international terrorist family has developed a chemical bomb and intends to detonate it at a U.N. peace conference in Budapest. TARGET: Fritz Fuchs. INFO: Target of opportunity, take him out and obtain his key. RETRIEVE THE CHEMICAL BOMB. INFO: Our client wants the bomb itself retrieved for analysis. ESCAPE WITH THE BOMB. INFO: Bring the bomb to main enterance outside of the hotel where you will be picked up. Objectives *Kill Frantz Fuchs *Kill Fritz Fuchs *Retrieve Chemical Bomb *Escape with Chemical Bomb Weapons *Firearms ** GK17 - Carried by all of the cops and sitting on the bed within room 108. ** SG 220 .S - On a table inside Franz's room. ** Magnum 500 - Carried by all of Franz's guards. ** SPAS 12 - Inside the flower box in the floral shop on the second floor. ** Sawn-off shotgun - Inside the bathroom near the point of interest at the northeast corner of the first floor. ** W2000 Sniper - You start off carrying this. ** Dual SG 220 .S - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. *Melee weapons ** Kitchen knife - Inside murder room. *Other **Bottle of Poison - In staff room on third floor. Disguises * Suit: You can enter wherever you want, and the guards won't get suspicious unless in restricted areas. * Hotel Guard: It allows you to enter restricted areas, but entering them with the suit is easy enough, too. Most useful for entering pool area. * Bellboy: Good for entering hotel guest rooms, Gives one-off 10-second access to Franz Fuchs' room. * Hotel Clerk/Bartender: Same as police officer Except cannot carry guns. * Terrorist Guard: Allows access into the dentist's practice. Trivia *You can pick up a box of flowers with a SP12 Shotgun inside from the florist by giving the "Florist Note." This is an homage to the mall scene in the movie Terminator 2, in which the T-800 has a Model 1887 lever-action shotgun hidden in a box of roses. *It should be noted that even though 47 claims the SP12 Shotgun is "handy", getting to it can be difficult, and since it has no stealth aspects and would only heighten the end mission Aggression status, using the gun would not be a viable option. However, taking the gun and leaving with it, box intact, will allow it to be used in any mission redux. *You can find some extra ammo for the shotgun in the florist's back room, the room with the dead body, and the security room. *The man that 47 injects in the opening cutscene is actually just knocked out. *Easter Egg: In the northeast section of the first floor of the hotel, a ghost can be found floating in the hallways of the restricted wing. It is assumed that this is the ghost of the deceased, whose corpse can be found in one of the nearby rooms. *If you manage to attack and hit exactly where the ghost is, blood will splatter on the wall behind it. Also, if you can get behind it, you can fiber-wire it, where it will "die" and you can drag it around like an actual body. *In addition to the last segment, if one were to "kill" the ghost, then use cheat devices to auto-complete the mission, your stats will state that you have not killed anyone, showing the developers sense of logic. Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions